mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Charles Martinet
Charles Martinet ist ein bekannter Synchronsprecher in den Mario-Spielen. Bis heute spricht er Hauptcharaktere, darunter Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Metall-Mario, Toadsworth und viele weitere Charaktere. Er synchronisierte außerdem Donkey Kong und Mutant-Tyranha, bis er von Takashi Nagasako abgelöst wurde. Martinet synchronisierte allerdings Donkey und Diddy Kong in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Martinet verleiht vielen männlichen Charakteren im Mario-Universum seine Stimme. Martinet spricht Französisch und Spanisch fließend, allerdings ironischerweise nur ein bisschen Italienisch. Martinet war ursprünglich nicht für die Rolle des Mario vorgesehen. Er stürmte das Casting und wurde gebeten, einen italienischen Akzent zu imitieren, bis ihm nichts mehr zu sagen einfiel. Er verließ das Casting mit einem so positiven Eindruck, dass seines das einzige Tape war, das an Nintendo gesendet wurde. Martinets Debüt als Synchronsprecher für Mario entstand im Jahr 1994 für die CD-Version von Mario Teaches Typing. Spiele *Mario's Game Gallery: Mario *Super Mario 64: Mario *Mario Kart 64: Mario, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Wario, Steinblock *Mario Teaches Typing 2: Mario *Mario's FUNdamentals: Mario *Mario Party: Mario, Donkey Kong *Super Smash Bros.: Mario, Luigi *Mario Golf: Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Wario, Donkey Kong, Metall-Mario *Mario Party 2: Mario, Donkey Kong *Mario Tennis: Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi *Mario Party 3: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Waluigi *Super Mario Advance: Mario, Luigi, Clawgrip, Tryclyde, Mouser, Fryguy, Wart *Dr. Mario 64: Dr. Mario, Wario, Metall-Mario *Mario Kart: Super Circuit: Mario, Donkey Kong *Wario Land 4: Wario *Luigi's Mansion: Luigi, Mario *Super Smash Bros. Melee: Mario, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Dr. Mario *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2: Mario, Luigi *Super Mario Sunshine: Mario, Toadsworth *Mario Party 4: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Waluigi *WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania: Wario *Wario World: Wario *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3: Mario, Luigi *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Schatten-Mario, Mutant-Piranha *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!: Mario *Mario Kart: Double Dash!!: Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Mutant-Tyranha *Mario Party 5: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga: Mario, Luigi *Mario Golf: Advance Tour: Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Wario *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mario, Mini Mario, Donkey Kong *Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor: Mario *Mario Pinball Land: Mario *WarioWare: Twisted!: Wario *Mario Power Tennis: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario Party 6: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong *Super Mario 64 DS: Mario, Luigi, Wario *WarioWare: Touched!: Wario *Yoshi Touch & Go: Baby Mario *Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix: Mario, Luigi *Mario Superstar Baseball: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Toadsworth *Mario Tennis: Power Tour: Mario, Luigi, Waluigi *Mario Kart Arcade GP: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Robo-Mario *Super Princess Peach: Mario, Luigi *Mario Party 7: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong *Mario Kart DS: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario Strikers: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit: Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi *New Super Mario Bros.: Mario, Luigi *Mario Hoops 3-on-3: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios: Mario, Mini-Mario *Yoshi's Island DS: Baby Mario, Baby Wario *WarioWare: Smooth Moves: Wario *Wario: Master of Disguise: Wario *Mario Kart Arcade GP 2: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Robo-Mario *Super Paper Mario: Mario, Luigi *Mario Strikers Charged Football: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario Party 8: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Super Mario Galaxy: Mario, Luigi *Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario Party DS: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Mario, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Wario, Diddy Kong, Waluigi *Mario Kart Wii: Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario Super Sluggers: Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Toadsworth *Wario Land: Shake It!: Wario *WarioWare: Snapped!: Wario *Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser: Mario, Luigi *WarioWare: D.I.Y.: Wario *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!: Mario, Mini-Mario *New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Mario, Luigi *Super Mario Galaxy 2: Mario, Luigi *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem: Mario, Mini-Mario *Mario Sports Mix: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Super Mario 3D Land: Mario, Luigi *Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Fortune Street: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario Kart 7: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Metall-Mario *Mario Party 9: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario Tennis Open: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Baby Mario, Metall-Mario *New Super Mario Bros. 2: Mario, Luigi *New Super Mario Bros. U: Mario, Luigi *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon: Luigi, Mario *Game & Wario: Wario *Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move: Mario, Mini-Mario *New Super Luigi U: Luigi *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.: Mario, Luigi *Mario Kart Arcade GP DX: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen: Sotschi 2014: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario Party: Island Tour: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Super Mario 3D World: Mario, Luigi *Yoshi's New Island: Baby Mario *Mario Golf: World Tour: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Gold-Mario *Mario Kart 8: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Metall-Mario *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U: Mario, Luigi Trivia * Martinets Lieblingsspiel der Mario-Reihe ist New Super Mario Bros. Wii. * Martinet bat Shigeru Miyamoto, Link zu synchronisieren. Miyamoto lehnte allerdings ab, da für Link damals keine Stimme vorgesehen war. es:Charles Martinet it:Charles Martinet en:Charles Martinet fi:Charles Martinet fr:Charles Martinet pt-br:Charles Martinet Kategorie:Reale Person Kategorie:Keine Infobox